


Providence

by e_addi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Insemination, Multiple Orgasms, Object Penetration, Older Noctis, Omen!King Noctis, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, What is a summary, how do you summarize what i wrote purely for smut, so like, with glowing yellow eyes lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: “But you see, Y/N… I don’t want to die.” He husked out, grip on your neck loosening just enough for you to greedily suck in as much air as you could. You coughed, the sudden feeling of oxygen filling your lungs and your brain making your body jerk from it. You felt a warm wetness trailing up from your neck to your ear, the barest brushes of prickly stubble on your cheeks. “Especially to fix the Astrals own mistakes and arrogance.”





	Providence

When you woke up, you woke up sitting on a cold floor, a pounding behind your eyes and entirely confused. Blearily, you could make out the familiar throne room of the Citadel, but the longed-for arches and structure did nothing to help the unease you felt. The room was bathed in light, not sunlight but moonlight and you felt your heart squeeze in disappointment. For a moment you had thought that it was over, that dawn had come and Noctis... Groaning you moved your head, the headache you had felt slowly subsiding the more awake you were. That was when you noticed a hand carding through your hair gently, soothingly. 

Looking up, you saw Noctis sitting on the throne, languidly looking down at you with a small smile on his face. You blinked in shock for a moment before looking around. You remembered falling unconscious when Ardyn sent you all to your backs but after that, it was a blank.

“Noctis… what…?” 

“Ardyn’s dead. It's over.” Noctis said, his smile content before leaning his head back against the throne. That’s when you noticed that you were at the foot of the throne, leaning against his leg. Blushing madly, you hastily got up, eyes roving over the throne room, noticing the lack of three of your closest comrades.

“Where’re the others…?”

“Busy. A horde of daemons came right after I killed Ardyn… You were still unconscious so I took you in here while they fought them off.” He answered, nonchalantly placing his elbow on the armrest and resting his cheek on his fist.

“What?!” Your heart stuttered at the thought. “We have to help them!”

“It’s fine. They have it handled.” 

You turned to Noctis, a weird sense of dread overcoming you. Your heart thundered when normally warm blue eyes rose to meet your own. The icy cold look in them had you stepping back from him. 

“Noctis…?”

Noctis rose, looking so much more powerful, so much more regal than ever before. He walked closer to you, every step making you take a step back, your heart going a mile a second as shivers raked down your spine. Something was wrong. Something was  _ majorly _ wrong here. 

You felt your foot hit the air on the stairs and almost stumbled backwards when Noctis’s hand shot out and grabbed your hand, pulling you to him and wrapping an arm around your waist. You yelped, your hands catching themselves on his shoulders as he steadied you. Blood rushed to your face, feeling his body pressed against yours and you tried gently pushing him away. Noctis wouldn’t budge though, leaning down to trace his nose at the skin where your neck met your shoulder. You hear him take a deep breath and sigh contently. 

“I missed you… Y/N…”

You shivered, his breath brushing against your skin and his body against yours causing heat to travel slowly across your body. You shook your head, renewing your efforts to push Noctis away. 

“Noct… Please, the guys!”

“I told you. They’ll be fine.” Noctis sighed, finally leaning away from you. But he didn’t release you. Instead, he led you to the throne, sitting down on it and pulling you sideways on his lap. His arms caged you as he nuzzled his face into the side of your neck again. “Why don’t we have some fun while we wait for them?”

“What…?” You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Something was most definitely wrong with him. You struggled against him, trying to get away. “Noctis what you saying! We have to help them! And the dawn, Noctis!”

He stilled at your words, pulling back from you with something akin to rage in his eyes. You stopped your movements, fear entering your body and making goosebumps dance across your skin. This wasn’t Noctis. This wasn’t the Noctis you knew. 

“Is that what you want, Y/N? You want for me to die…?” He sounded hurt, genuinely hurt by you but his eyes… They were so  _ cold _ . 

“N-No…” You didn’t. You truly didn’t want him to but… too many sacrifices had been made already. King Regis, Nyx, Jared, Luna, Ravus… You didn’t want him to die but the people of Eos were _suffering_ and you had suffered alongside them for _ten_ _years._ “Of course not but… The people need the dawn, Noct…”

“So… You’d rather I die.”

You could never have seen it coming. All you knew was that suddenly, his hand was around your throat, squeezing and cutting off your airflow. You choked and gasped, hands clawing at the strong grip on your neck. You tried to gasp in as much as you could but you were losing more. Your eyes grew blurry but you could see the bright yellow that glowed in the eyes that were normally a warm blue. You felt his breath on your face, brushing against your cheeks as you struggled to keep hold of your consciousness. 

“But you see, Y/N… I don’t want to die.” He husked out, grip on your neck loosening just enough for you to greedily suck in as much air as you could. You coughed, the sudden feeling of oxygen filling your lungs and your brain making your body jerk from it. You felt a warm wetness trailing up from your neck to your ear, the barest brushes of prickly stubble on your cheeks. “Especially to fix the Astrals own mistakes and arrogance.”

And then he was moving you, on your knees above him on the throne, your thighs clamped against the outside of his own. You were basically straddling him and you were still too dizzy from the lack of oxygen to try and fight him on it. You gasped, feeling a hardness between your legs, pressing into the fabric of your skin tight Glaive uniform. Noctis groaned, his grip on your waist turning to your hips as he ground you against him. 

“I missed being inside you, Y/N… I can’t wait.” Noctis smirked up at you, glowing yellow eyes coldly gazing into your slowly clearing ones. You whimpered, head clearing as you tried to get a grasp on your situation. Noctis was grinding you against his hard erection, making you gasp and whimper as you felt your body react to him. You had missed this… gods the passion, the sex, the  _ love _ . 

But your mind couldn’t forget that this yellowed eyed…  _ imposter _ wasn’t the man you fell in love with. 

You renewed your struggles, hands going to the ones gripping onto your hips, trying to pry them off you, but he ignored your attempts, pulling you harder onto him. He leaned forward, tongue peeking out to taste the skin of your neck, reaching up to try and claim your lips. You turned away, one hand going up to push his shoulders. 

“Y/N… Don’t you love me anymore…?” He sounded so sad, so hurt you couldn’t stop the squeezing of your heart. You turned to him, furious at his audacity. 

“You’re not--!” 

Blue. 

Familiar blue eyes with a sheen of tears stared back at you, forehead creased in hurt and worry.

“Noctis…”

“I just want to be with you, Y/N…” He whispered, arms going around your waist and back, pulling you closer. “Please… I need you…”

Instinctively, you laid a head on his shoulder, your face almost buried in the side of his neck. His hand on your back moved to card through your hair, petting and soothing and  _ so achingly familiar.  _ Your eyes burned with tears and you closed them, nodding your head and completely missing the satisfied smirk and flash of yellow in his eyes. 

You raised yourself from your position, settling more comfortably straddling his lap as he pulled you in for a kiss. His hand caressed your back as the other went back to your hip, encouraging you to grind against him. Your arms went around his neck, your body leaning forward to press against him as you pressed your lips to his. He groaned into your mouth, grip on your hip tightening almost painfully as he pressed you down onto his erection. A moan slipped out yours and Noctis wasted no time slipping his tongue in, turning the kiss brutally passionately in no time. He barely gave you the chance to breathe as he continued to grind you against his rock hard erection and you couldn’t stop the build up of tension in your tummy either. 

“Noct…” You whimpered, breath hitching as he ground his dick harder on you, brushing harshly against your clit even through your clothes. 

“I want to make you come so many times before I claim you again,” Noctis murmured against your lips, pressing against them again soon after and continuing his intentions on making you breathless. Your fingers threaded into the longer strands at the base of his neck, tugging and gripping as each rock of your hips pressed his dick against your cunt harder and harder. The small sounds that escaped you between kisses seemed to encourage Noctis in his efforts to make you come undone without even taking off your clothes. 

And holy bloody  _ fuck _ he was succeeding. You could already feel the tight ball signifying your impending doom get tighter and tighter. You could feel the wetness between your thighs utterly drenching your underwear and seeping into the fabric of your Kingsglaive uniform. And you knew Noctis could feel it too because he was rocking you against him just a bit more faster, just a bit harder. 

“Cum for me, Y/N… I want to see you cum in your pants for me.”

You gasped, body rocking and convulsing at his words. Moaning as your walls clamped down on nothing and your juices soaked your pants. You shuddered, collapsing onto him weakly as you tried to calm down. Noctis didn’t wait for you to finish though, fingers slipping under your jacket to remove them, but the complicated design only managed to trap your arms behind you. Growling, he unzipped your uniform as far as it could go before growing frustrated with the limited access to your body and ripping it down the middle, exposing your viscid panties to him. You gasp as strong hands grasped your thighs, lifting them and you up until you were standing above him on the throne, your sex right in front of his face. 

“Fuck, Y/N, you’re gorgeous.” He murmured, eyes dark and hooded as he used his thumb to slide your drenched panties aside. He eyed your glistening sex hungrily, thumb tracing your slit and coating it in thick juices. You gasped when he surged forward, burying his mouth to your mound, hands moving to grip your thighs and hold you over his mouth. You moaned, hands flailing out and clenching into fists on the red linen fabric of the throne to steady yourself as his tongue flattened out against your cunt. The obscene sounds of his tongue flicking and slurping at your juices had you blushing heavily and rocking against his mouth, pleasure jolting up and down your spine and feeding into the ever growing tightness of your impending release. The feel of the whiskers of his beard against the skin of your thighs sent tingles straight to your core. 

A choked out moan of his name escaped you when his tongue started parting your folds to dig inside you. Your legs trembled in your effort to stand upright as Noctis continued to eat you out beneath you. You didn’t even notice when you closed your eyes until you were opening them again. You froze with a gasp when you saw yellow eyes peeking at you from between your legs before you blinked and Noctis’s intense blue eyes stared back at you again. 

“Nocti-- _ unghh!” _ You moaned, feeling a long finger slide inside you. Gasping as he started to flick his tongue at your clit, his finger plunging in and out of you in quick succession. You could feel the ring on his finger enter you when he buried it deep and moaned; your face turning red at the thought of such a powerful artefact in your cunt. It didn’t help when you felt it  _ pulsing _ . Another long finger joined the ringed one and you gasped, feeling him stretch your cunt as well as thrusting them in and out of you. You could already feel the coil of orgasm in your stomach, growing tighter even quicker than the last. You knew you couldn’t last long and then his fingers  _ curled _ and the ring popped into you and  _ pulsed _ and you were  _ gone _ . 

Your hips were bucking and jerking, frantic as your muscles spasmed and your orgasm washed over you. You very nearly fell if not for Noctis’s hand wrapped around one of your legs. Noctis groaned as he lapped up the juices almost gushing from your core and his fingers continuing to fuck you through it, the sounds he made against you getting even more erotic and loud in the empty throne room. You practically clung to the throne, legs trembling and body shuddering as he wouldn’t let up. 

“Noct-Noctis - _ ah!  _ St-Stop  _ please _ !” You sobbed, one hand burying itself in his hair, trying to push him away. He pulled away flashing his eyes at you and you could have sworn you saw them turn yellow before he blinked and familiar blue eyes stared up at you smugly. 

Breathing heavily, you attempted to slowly step down from the throne, your legs still shaking from the orgasm that had ruled you. But Noctis wasn’t having any of that, hands bending your knees and making you stumble backwards. You let out a surprised yelp as Noctis caught you in his arms, manoeuvring you to sit on his lap, your back to his chest. Your hands gripped at the armrests, steadying yourself as he curled his fingers around your neck, tilting it to the side so he could capture your lips with his. You moaned into his mouth, the taste of yourself on his tongue igniting a heat inside you again.

“Y/N… I want to take you on my throne.” Noctis groaned out, hands gripping at your underwear and ripping it off you, pieces of the fabric hanging from your torn clothed form. You gasped when he stood up suddenly, lifting you up by your waist and turning you around, making you kneel on the throne, pushing your head against the soft backrest as his other hand smoothed down your curves. More sounds of ripping and clinking sounds of him removing his belt reached your ears as Noctis tore at your uniform, leaving you in scraps of your skin tight uniform and jacket. 

You felt utterly exposed to him, feeling his eyes linger hungrily on you. You turned your head to the side, resting your temple on the cool backrest of the throne and looked back at Noctis. You blinked at the yellow that glowed in his eyes, your body immediately stiffening in shock. But Noctis was faster than your body's reaction to flee, gripping your hips until you knew it would bruise and slamming his cock into you. 

You screamed, your tense muscles gripping on the hard appendage inside you, your hands reflexively trying to grip the throne but slipped down. Noctis groaned behind you, leaning over your back to bite into the skin of your shoulder. You whimpered in pain as he lapped at the wound, laying soft kisses but you could see the satisfaction in his glowing eyes. You glared at him, attempting to dislodge him from you but he simply wrapped his arm around you, trapping your arm in his mockery of an embrace. Your fist in the fabric of the throne tightened as his other hand palmed at your chest, squeezing almost to the point of pain. 

“Why such a scary face when we both know you feel good, Y/N.” He teased, no longer bothering to hide his eyes anymore, the yellow eerily glowing as a dark smirk graced his lips. He rolled his hips, joining you in groaning as your muscles fluttered around him. Your body trembled from the force of pleasure that was wrecking your mind.

“Who are-  _ ughh…  _ Who  _ are  _ you!” You hissed, gritting your teeth together almost painfully.

“I  _ am _ Noctis.” He chuckled, palm on your breast moving down, caressing its path down your body before the tips of his fingers threatened to touch your clit. His lips kissed your shoulder and you could feel the smirk on your skin. “I just don’t want to  _ die _ , Y/N...”

Noctis moved his hips, drawing a gasp that turned into a strangled moan when his fingers rubbed your clit. Your legs shook as Noctis took his sweet time, stroking his cock with your sex. Slowly. Sensually. Drawing it out and savouring the feel of you around him and making you savour the way your walls gripped and gave way for him in your body. You hissed and moaned, fist clenched tightly into the fabric under your hands. Noctis’s arm around your waist tightened, pulling you back against him as he rolled his hips, his slacks rubbing against your half clothed thighs. The friction had you gasping, your body instinctively pushing back against him. 

He groaned in your ear, fingers rubbing your clit harder, faster. His cock plunged into you unevenly, hitting that rough patch of muscles that had you seeing stars and then just narrowly missing it and making you sob. Noctis grunted with each thrust, burying his face into your shoulder; his lips kissing and teeth biting your skin, leaving marks of blue and black. His movements were close to frantic now as he moved you further onto the throne, practically pushing your body up against the soft backrest. Moans left your lips as you felt tears gather and fall in your eyes, the intense pleasure wrecking through your body and tightening the coil in your stomach doing nothing but bring you closer and closer to the edge. 

Noctis’s arm around your waist moved to your stomach, caressing it almost gently. The loose embrace freed your arm just in time for a hard thrust of his cock hitting your cervix, sending you careening into a forceful orgasm that scoured your body. You jerked and convulsed in his arms, moaning and gasping  _ no, stop, please stop! _ Noctis continued to pummel into you, his cock driving you insane as he brought you to your next orgasm right after the first. 

He groaned lewdly into your ear, holding your body tight against his so he could feel you buck and write in pleasure against him. Tears fell from your eyes as you sobbed from the electricity of pleasure travelling up and down your nerves, activating every cell you had. You gasped in deep breaths, asking -  _ begging _ for Noctis to stop because it  _ hurt. _ It hurt so good, you could feel nothing but the intensity of pleasure in your veins. 

Noctis acquiesced, but  _ slowly _ . His cock was deep inside you still, fucking you lazily; the sense of urgency to make you cum was absent, replaced by the sexual tension that had existed between you before this. You moaned loudly, his cock pulsing in your sensitive core, you could feel every vein and ridge of his cock. He sighed, pulling out of you and releasing his grasp on you. You collapsed in a heap, curling up on the throne as shudders raked your body, the after effects of your release still lingering. 

Yellow eyes glowed smugly as he looked over your ruined form. The Kingsglaive uniform in tatters, the leather still clinging to your body with only the jacket surviving the onslaught. Your body shaking from the aftermath of your orgasms, drool and tears ruining your face. 

You looked perfect. 

Noctis moved forward, hand moving up your thigh, soothingly massaging it as his other hand cupped your cheek. Your breathing still ragged when he tilted your head to look at him. The look of satisfaction in his face was dark and shivers down your spine. The cruel smirk widened as he leaned over to capture your lips with his, tongue slipping inside the warm cavern of your mouth and coaxing your own wet appendage to tangle. You moaned into the kiss, weakly raising a hand to curl around his wrist. And then he was shifting you, spreading your legs open and settling between them. 

Then he slid his _ still  _ rock hard cock inside you again. 

You groaned and whimpered in protest, feeling your over sensitive muscles spasm around his length as they gave way to accept him in your body. Noctis groaned along with you, burying his face in your chest, nuzzling and licking at the skin there. Your hands weakly tried to push at his shoulders, failing to even make him budge with how shaky your limbs were. 

“Ten years in that crystal prison did something to me, Y/N… Even when I have you squeezing and cumming on my cock so many times, I still can’t cum…” Noctis grunted out, moving his hips and making you keen loudly. He lifted his head from your chest, eyes still glowing sinisterly with a dark smile. “Let’s see how many times it takes for you to cum from my cock before I can cum inside you, huh?”

You didn’t know how much time had passed. All you knew was the feel of Noctis’s cock, his fingers, his tongue, sliding into your heat, again and again, making you cum Astrals knew how many times. He never once came no matter how much you fucked. The dark almost serene smile stayed on his face as he made you fall apart. Your mind was blank from pleasure and the only sounds that came from your throat were moans, groans and screams of his name and title, of begging and pleading for salvation. 

He was penetrating inside you again, your back to his chest and your ass to his hips as his hands gripped your own hips in a bruising grip. His mouth continued to litter your shoulder already covered in dark bruises with even more marks. You moaned when he rocked you against him, a babble of his title escaping your lips making him chuckle against your skin. You rocked back, hands on his thighs for leverage, mind utterly lost in pleasure you wanted nothing else than to feel him filling you up again and again. You wanted to feel him thrusting into you, leaving you empty for just a moment before his cock completed you. 

“Look at you… Do you even remember your name, Y/N?” He teased, thrusting his hips up into you. He gripped your thighs, sliding you on and off of his cock, his breathing ragged against your skin. “You know I lied to you, Y/N. The Crystal changed me, yes. But it wasn’t like I  _ couldn’t _ come by now.”

One of his hands slipped between your legs, fingers spreading your filled cunt making you moan as the stretch made him go deeper. His thumb brushed against your clit, making your body arch against him as moans spilled out of your lips. 

“I could have came so many times before this but I wanted to see what you looked like. So utterly lost in the pleasure I bring you.” Noctis said, breath quickening and voice hoarse as he rocked you faster on his dick, his thumb relentlessly rubbing your clit making you jerk and flail against his tight grip keeping him inside you. “You’ve been such a good cock slut for your King, Y/N. Do you want to feel my cum inside you?”

“Yes! Yes, please! I want to feel you, your Majesty!” You sobbed, mindless and shaking as your hips enthusiastically moved with his help, you nodded; frantic as please and begs slipped past your lips. “Noctis,  _ Noctis _ , please, my King!”

“Alright, I’ll give you what you want, Y/N.” Noctis laughed, the sound deep and dark as yellow eyes glinted in smug satisfaction. “I just need you to cum on my cock one more time, can you do that, my Queen?”

You didn’t think you could, but you could already feel the tightness of your orgasm in your belly anyway. His cock sliding home inside you and rubbing against the sensitive spot of your insides combined with his thumb rubbing and flicking at your clit was making it almost too easy to get you right at the edge of release. You pushed back onto his dick, moaning as he pressed right up against your cervix. Noctis let out a similar groan, the hand not stimulating your clit moving to your stomach, palm spread wide. 

“Cum for me, Y/N.”

Your body obeyed demand, your muscles spasming and torso jerking. Your shoulders shook with the force and then you felt it. Warm, thick bursts inside you followed by Noctis hissing against your shoulder, teeth biting down on the skin, leaving a trail of blood to flow down. You keened and arched, shuddering as you felt his cum fill you up, mouth open to gasp in wonder as the warmth seemed to spread through your body. You collapsed back against him, breathing short and ragged as your body continued to shudder. The warmth in your belly was achingly comforting as Noctis wrapped his arms around you, nuzzling his face into your neck affectionately, yellow eyes staring triumphantly up at you. You couldn’t bring yourself to push him away, this man who bore the face of your friend and King and had just turned your brain to mush with his body. 

Your eyes slipped closed as so very slowly in the peace of afterglow, your mind returned to you. You didn’t know whether to be horrified by what had happened or just accept it. You just needed to know one thing. 

“What are you…?” You whispered, voice quiet and weak. You were tired and it showed. You could barely think let alone talk or move. Noctis hummed in response, fingers idly tracing the skin of your stomach, sending pleasant tingles through your overworked nerves. 

“I’m human… and maybe something more.” Noctis replied, his other hand raising to sweep the strands of hair that had stuck to your cheek from sweat behind your ear. The ring adorning his finger pulsed with light before fading. “I’m still Noctis… I just decided I wasn’t going to play the Astrals game anymore. After all… I get to be with you now. Forever, this time.”

The words weren’t making sense to you, but you couldn’t stop the warm feeling in your heart. You knew something else was happening. Noctis… he wasn’t the same person that had entered the Crystal. The kind, compassionate Prince that just wasn’t ready to be King was gone and in his place was… this dark, cruel mass of a person that only  _ looked _ like your beloved Noctis. 

Before you could even voice your thoughts however, your body stiffened. A pulsing inside you made you aware that Noctis was still inside your body… And that he was still rock hard. Color drained from your face as Noctis laughed, arm wrapping around your waist and pulling your back flush against his. 

“Infinite stamina is apparently a boon for absorbing the Crystal’s powers,” Noctis mused darkly as he basked in the paleness of your skin. His eyes glowed in sick, depraved satisfaction as his other hand raised itself to wrap around your neck and push the back of your head to rest against his shoulder. The hand squeezed, your breath hitching at the threat of being choked. He leaned down to kiss your cheek almost lovingly and you could see nothing in his amused eyes that could show you that this was the Noctis you knew. 

_**“Looks like you won’t get to rest anytime soon, Y/N.”** _


End file.
